


Far Longer than Forever

by MadameGiry25



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameGiry25/pseuds/MadameGiry25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I close my eyes and I am where you are...Harry and Luna share a quiet moment together by Shell Cottage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Longer than Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherin Head](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Slytherin+Head).



> Dedicated to Slytherin Head from fanfiction.net

Harry Potter closed his eyes and allowed the soft sea breeze to rustle his silvery locks of hair. The small of the salt water tickled the inside of his nose and made him want to sneeze as the sunshine danced across his wrinkled features, causing them to light up with an remarkable glow.

His hands swept across the sandy bank that he was lying on; he allowed a soft smile to come across his features as the grains slid through his fingers, leaving them dusty and fresh smelling. His eyes flickered open and he gave a sigh as he watched the waves embrace the shore with a tender kiss.

Harry gently settled his back against the cool stone that rose behind him. His hand reached up and he began to slowly trace the letters that were engraved in cold granite headstone. He didn't need to turn around to read them, for he already knew what they said.

Ginerva Potter. Loving wife, mother, and…

His hand dropped to his side and slowly took a deep, shuddering breath as he felt a sob threaten to emerge from his throat. He knew that he wouldn't be able to contain the tears forever; to be quite honest, he knew that he didn't want to try.

It had been two years since Ginny had passed away but he felt like it was just yesterday; the pain had never quite faded away.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

He felt his body jump in surprise at the sound of the unexpected voice. Twisting his head about, he was able to identify the speaker. "Luna,"

Luna was standing quietly next to the headstone; it had been so many years since they had met. Her once beautiful blonde hair had turned to silver and her smooth skin now held many creases. But her eyes had not lost that gently inquisitive quality that he had always cherished. The corners of her mouth were turned up in a mild smile that told him that she had not changed. No matter what they had been through during the past few decades, she was still Luna.

"You look quite dreadful, Harry," she said mildly, easing herself down on sandy bank next to him.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and dropped his gaze, wondering quite how he should respond to this.

Luna turned her head about to read the headstone and her gaze seemed to soften even farther. "You must miss her," she said, one hand resting on his arm.

Her words caused the tears to well in his eyes and he swallowed hard; all he could do was nod. She knew the truth, just as she always had.

Luna nodded thoughtfully, leaning against him as they watched a small sea bird hop around the bank. The white bird was speckled with wet sand that it had kicked up while digging around. Every once in a while, he let out a chirp of triumph as he discovered another prize. Then, he spread his wings in a gallant show and flew off into the sky.

"It's been two years, Luna," Harry said quietly, watching the bird fly off. "Two years exactly."

"I often wondered if I made a mistake in not marrying anyone," Luna remarked in that matter-of-fact tone that she did so well. "Everyone else seems to be so happy." She seemed to consider this for a long moment. "Do you remember the time you took me to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party?"

Harry couldn't keep a smile from forming. "You wanted to dye your eyebrows to match mine."

Luna gave a soft, tinkling laugh. "I had such a wonderful time that night. It was really like being in the DA again."

"I wish we could have continued the DA in my last two years at Hogwarts," Harry admitted. He was almost surprised to hear himself saying so because it had never occurred to him before.

"So do I," said Luna. "Of course, we were able to continue it the year that you were gone."

"In a manner of speaking," Harry chuckled.

"Ginny really loved you, Harry, you know," she said suddenly, looking up at him with a serious expression. "I know that. She always said that you were the main reason that she fought Professor Snape and the Carrows that year. Because she knew that you would come back."

"I was so afraid that something terrible would happen to her,"

"But nothing did. And you were able to grow old together. I know that people like to do that," said Luna solemnly. "What is it like to have grandchildren?"

Harry paused for a moment, considering. Not only was he a grandfather, but a great grandfather as well. He was ninety eight years old; he'd certainly had a good life. "There's nothing quite like it in the world, Luna."

"I wish that I had been married," Luna said. "It was one of those things that never happened. I suppose that I never found the right person."

Harry tried to imagine what his life would have been like without a wife to love him and support him; he couldn't do it. He and Ginny had been so close that it seemed impossible. "Who would you have married, Luna?"

Luna just shook her head. "After school, you all married each other. Everyone from the DA and more. I suppose that by the time I was ready, there was no one left. And I didn't want to find someone new."

Harry put one arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes; this was how they sat for a long time. The sun had just disappeared behind the horizon when Harry spoke again. "Luna,"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to share my grandchildren?"

She didn't even sit up but he could feel her cheeks expanding into a wide smile. "I'd like that, Harry. I'd like that very much."


End file.
